User blog:Corbierr/New Students, Old Drama, Chapter 5
Like I promised, this chapter focuses on everyone else. Everyone. >:3 MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. (You'll see. ;) I bet some of you will be...very happy...hehehehehe....) Chapter 5-''' In Sekhmet House the next day Ell, Ellen, Jambie, and Jade were all hanging out in Jambie and Jade’s room. “So,” Ellen smiled. “What do you guys think of this school so far?” Jade shrugged, and thought for a moment. “I’ve never really been away from school before, but I think this place is pretty awesome.” She grinned. “I like this place too!” Ell agreed. “It’s so cool!” “I do too. What about you, Jamb?” Jambie smiled a little. “It’s nice. There are certainly a lot of things nice about this place...” “You’re blushing,” Ellen blurted. “What?” She was caught off guard. “No I’m not.” “Yes, you are,” Jade insisted, standing up to sit next to her room-mate. “What’s up?” “Nothing,” “You have a crush on someone,” Ell guessed, with a grin. Jambie blushed a little more. “I knew it!” She laughed. “Who is it?” “Okay, I’ll tell you...” '''(AN: No points for guessing who she likes, because heck, you should all know, and if not check the relationship blog ;)) ----- Fabian was in his office drinking tea and reading some papers. But he wasn’t really focused on what he was reading. He was still thinking about the children and their questions about Anubis House. Mara told him that she had been asked questions, too. Fabian sighed and set the tea down. He didn’t have much of an appetite. It was twenty years ago, but it still haunted his dreams. The fire...his friends, disappearing...the swirl of pure darkness... Fabian opened his desk and took out the photo of him and his friends, from the morning before the event happened. Amber. Eddie. Joy. Alfie. Jerome. Patricia. Mara. Mick. Willow. KT. Him. Nina. All of them looked so happy together...but now they were separated...except for Mick, Mara and himself... Fabian put the picture away. It was almost too painful to look at. He picked up the phone. “Hello, Mara? Tell Mick I need to meet you both in my office, tonight. We need to talk.” ''-----'' Dan was having lunch in the school lounge room, talking to Red and Bailey. “Dan and I didn’t get much done last night with our sport,” He admitted to his rivals. “He was really tired when I talked to him.” He didn’t want to mention that Walking Bunny’s clothes were stained with what looked like soot, because he wanted to figure out what was going on first. “We didn’t do much either,” Bailey shrugged. “We only figured out the name.” “Cool, what is it?” Red shook his head. “We can’t tell you, it’s a secret.” At that moment Liz wandered in listening to music. The boys went quiet when they heard her singing. “I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING-“She stopped when she noticed them, and put away her headphones. “Hi guys!” “Hallo, what’s up?” “Nothing much, just listening to Miley Cyrus. She’s the best musician in the world!” The boys all shared a glance, shrugged to each other, then turned back to Liz, who had now taken a seat next to Red. “Have you three seen Dan, Marie, Rachel, Taylor or Corrin around?” Liz asked. “No,” Dan said, curious. Was Liz suspicious, too? “I was just at the House and they weren’t there,” She said, worried. “Our Housemother said she thinks they’re here, but...” “Strange.” Red said. “Where do you think they are?” Bailey shrugged. “You want to go look for them?” Dan stood up. “Sure.” So they went searching. ----- Hiding in the abandoned warehouse in the woods, a man and a woman were eating cold sandwiches and talking. “How long have we been doing this?” The girl sighed. She had dark hair that, after it had gone through many hair-dos, was now just in a messy bun. “Twenty years,” The man, tall with big blonde hair and stubble, replied. “Too long...” She sighed and looked around. “We can’t keep hiding in here and trying to find clues, we have to do something else, or it’s over.” “Okay...then what do you suggest, then, Trixie?” There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone, but he knew this was serious. Patricia shrugged. “Getting help, what else? Come on, Jerome, we’ve been doing this for too long. If we’re going to save them...” “If we’re going to save them, well, we could use a little help.” He mumbled. They’ve had this discussion for about a year now, and Patricia finally won. “But not Fabian,” Jerome added. She gave him a look. “I’m not an idiot, I know he’s gone a little nuts...can’t really blame him, though. It’s devastating...losing the ones you love...” Jerome moved closer to her and gave her hand a small squeeze. In the twenty years that their friends had disappeared, they had begun to date. But just dating- they couldn’t get any more serious, because neither of them knew if their feelings were truly love. “So what do you say we do?” “You should know by now, Jerome. When adults are useless...” “Are you saying we get a student to help us?” She smirked and looked at him. “Yes.” ------ “They have to be here somewhere,” Theresa said. Sophie nodded. “There has to be somewhere we didn’t check.” After the first search failed, Liz had collected her room-mates to try again. They’d checked throughout the school, and all over Horus and even Sekhmet house. But nothing. “Let’s ask our housemother,” Liz decided. “Come on.” Once they asked her, the housemother smiled. “Sure I’ve seen them. They were signing out on this list, headed towards that old Frobisher Library. Said they had some things they needed to study.” The three room-mates shared a glance, then went to go check it out. The library had been almost abandoned once again, but once Mara became headmaster she decided that the library should be kept running. Many of the old ancient books had been left, but some had gone missing. Liz, Sophie and Theresa all slipped in through the open door, trying not to make a sound. Sure enough, their five friends were at a table, discussing something. “Come on,” Liz said. “Let’s listen.” “But that’s spying!” Sophie protested. “We can’t-“ “We don’t have to stay long, but it something is wrong shouldn’t we find out about it?” Theresa thought about it. “Well, if they needed help...” “Exactly!” The three of them hid behind a book shelf and started to listen in. 'That’s it for today. Hehehehehe, I told you everyone else would get scenes, and they did! Except for Mick and Mara but oh well. Tell me what you guys think! Chapter 6 will be posted when I get 5 comments. ' Category:Blog posts